


The Asset and The Falcon

by Introvertatheart



Series: The Asset's New Life [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Babysitting, Bucky Barnes & Sam Wilson Friendship, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 18:47:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19011718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Introvertatheart/pseuds/Introvertatheart
Summary: I recommend reading The Asset and Steve chapter 4 before coming here. This is how Sam dealt with Bucky after Steve left.





	The Asset and The Falcon

Steve really just left him. Steve Rogers just left Sam Wilson, The Falcon, with a psycho assassin. Excuse him; mentally unstable psycho assassin. The first time he saw Bucky, he was shocked to see him holding hands with Steve and sucking his thumb. He was expecting to see the bloodthirsty Winter Soldier ready to make the final kill, but no; he was more of a scared little boy who Steve saved off the streets. Sam didn't mind the mentally unstable part of him, he works at the VA and he sees it all the time but none of his patients have ever tried to kill him. Not once but twice. To be honest, Sam was still salty about his car and his wings. Back to more important matters, Steve left Sam with Bucky, a mentally unstable psycho assassin and he didn't know what to do.

Steve told him, before he left, that Bucky would be fussy because he was leaving for a little while. While he did try to put him down for a nap, as soon as he left Bucky walked out the bedroom and stared at him.

"Where daddy?" said Bucky while tears ran from his blue eyes.

"Um, he had to step out for a minute, he'll be back in a few." said Sam. Bucky didn't accept that, he started to look around more frantically and when he didn't find the man he was looking for, he plopped on the ground and cried out loud. Sam groaned and looked for things that could relax him. He tried Paw Patrol and SpongeBob, nothing. He tried his books and paci, nothing. Sam was running out of options and the neighbors were running out of patience. Sam could hear a lot of the neighbors yelling shut up, so it was a matter of time before the building manager would come knocking. Then he had an idea.

"Hey will you calm down if I give you your juice?" Bucky's screaming went down until he was just sniffling and tears running down his face. Sam tried to get his hand, but Bucky went for a bite. Sam fixed his juice and crouched in front of him.

"Alright, here you go." Sam handed Bucky his apple juice slowly. Bucky took it and drank slowly.

"That's right, apple juice saves the day." Bucky continued to drink, Sam sighed and got up. He really didn't know what to do. There was no manual to this guy and Sam wanted to see if he could handle him without calling for Steve. 

"Is there anything you want to do?"

"Want daddy." 

"He'll be back soon, until then anything else you want to do?" Bucky got quiet then looked at the back door. 

"What's wrong? You can't go outside." Bucky got up and went to the window.  Then he smiled.

"Birdies." Sam got up and looked out the window. Sure enough, there was Bucky's two favorite pigeons sitting on the railing.

"Maybe we can ask Steve to get a bird feeder out here, so you can look at the birds." Bucky looked at the birds until something scared them and they flew away. Now Bucky didn't know what to do, expect cry.

"No, no don't start crying. Um, how about a movie?" Bucky was a no for a movie. He really only wanted two things. His daddy and a good snuggle. And Bucky really wasn't in the mood to call this man daddy. Sam sat on the couch and looked at Bucky, what to do with an unstable assassin?

"Hey Bucky do you like to color?" Bucky tilted his head like a confused little puppy. Sam went in his bag and got four sheets of plain white paper and five crayons.

"Okay, I don't know if Steve has opened this option to you, but I'm going to introduce coloring. Wait, have you ever colored before?" Asked Sam.

"With other daddy." Sam wasn't going to ask him which one in fear he had a bad flashback. Maybe once he had a more stable mind. Sam laid out the coloring supplies on the dining room table and sat Bucky in front of the table. 

"Before you get started, can you name these five colors?"

"Red, blue, green, purple and black." At least he knew. Bucky started to doodle on the pages, he was content and Sam was happy.

Ten minutes later, Sam checked up on Bucky. He would draw, then drink his juice, glance at the TV, then go back to drawing. Sam started to show concern when he saw the red and black crayons were being used the most and most aggressively.

"Hey Buckster, what are you coloring?" Bucky looked up and showed him the drawing. The page was completely red and black. Both colors were scribbled on top of each other. It was a mess of a drawing, but Sam found that it actually could mean something.

"Can you tell me about this?" Asked Sam. Bucky only pointed to his head.

"Is this what you see in your head or is this what the other guy sees?" Bucky nodded. Sam kept the picture, if this is what Bucky was seeing in his head now then he could use the coloring to help figure out what was going on in his head in the future once he started therapy. Sam would have to tell Steve about coloring therapy. Then he heard Bucky whining.

"What's wrong?" Bucky started to squirm, then he stopped. Sam thought then knew.

"I guess it is time for a bath." Sam got Bucky up and took him to his room.

"Where's your clothes, kid?" Bucky pointed to his dresser, Sam got his plaid pajamas and a fresh diaper. Sam got Bucky's hand and lead him to the bathroom. He turned the water on warm, before he could ask Bucky if he wanted bubbles in his bath, he was gone.

"I didn't even hear him leave." Sam got up and searched. This was going to be hard, Bucky was a master spy, he could hide anywhere. Sam could only hope Bucky was still in the building.

"Bucky, come on out kid." He searched the kitchen and all it's cabinets. He looked in the living room and under the couch. Bucky wasn't there and Sam was getting concerned.

"Okay, if I'm Bucky and I have a child mindset, why would I hide?" Sam had to think, nothing he did scared him unless the bath tub just suddenly became a bad memory. Sam continued to think until he ran to his last option.

"If we're playing hide and seek, Bucky then I lose. You're too good at this." Then he heard a giggle from the other side of the wall. Sam went in Steve's room and turned on the light. Nothing looked out of place. 

"I wonder where Bucky is?" He said. Then he heard the giggle again. Sam could tell he was under the bed because of constant shuffling of the bed sheet.

"I think I've found him." Said Sam pulling up the bed sheet. Bucky yelped in happiness and smiled. Sam pulled him from under the bed and brought him in the bathroom.

"Look at you, you got dust in your hair." Sam undressed him and lifted him in the tub. While Sam bathed Bucky, he noticed his once playful attitude was fading, he looked tired.

"Steve should be home soon, try to stay awake a little longer." Bucky response was to yawn. Poor boy only wanted to sleep with his daddy. Sam washed his hair and drained the tub. He dried Bucky off, changed him and put on his pajamas.

"How about we watch some Paw Patrol?" Bucky nodded. Sam lead him to the living room and turned on the TV. He laid on the couch, Bucky laid on Sam's lap and put his thumb in his mouth. 

Twenty minutes later, Sam woke up to hearing keys giggling outside of the door. Steve must be home, he looked down at Bucky. He was in a deep sleep, drooling, but in a deep sleep.

Steve opened the door and smiled at the sight of them. Then he raised an eyebrow.

"I'm surprised you got him to sleep and the place is still in tack. He must be warming up to you. How did he do?" Whispered Steve.

"He was an absolute angel." Sam said sarcastically and Steve knew he was lying. Steve picked Bucky up.

"You know I would do this again without the surprise 'take care of my disable man child.'"

"I'll try to give a warning before I leave again. Thank you again." Sam left the apartment. He would watch Bucky again. Not only as a baby sitter but as a therapist. Bucky was learning everything around him and Sam was learning about him. The drawing was just the first step into getting Bucky ready for a more stable mind and the world around him.


End file.
